Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and a method for evaluating journals, and more particularly, to a system and a method for objectively evaluating qualitative levels of academic journals in the field of science and engineering, and a medium recorded with a program for evaluating the journals.
Background Art
Generally, in the fields of science and engineering, researchers' performances are evaluated or verified with papers which have been published by the researchers. Worldwidely there are several tens of thousands academic journals in which papers of science and engineering fields are published, and each journal has its own reputation, reliability, popularity and scarcity. Therefore, it is considered that a qualitative level of a journal in which a paper is published represents or indicates a level of the paper.
As indexes for measuring a qualitative level of a journal in the fields of science and engineering, various indexes, such as SCI (Scientific citation Index), total citation, impact Factor (IF), h-index, eigen factor, etc have been developed. Among them, the most widely used index is the “Impact Factor (IF)” which is provided by Thomson Reuters Corporation. The Impact Factor (IF) is calculated by dividing “total citation number of a journal” with “total number of papers which are published in the journal”. Thus, the Impact Factor (IF) is an index based on “a citation number per a paper” and evaluates a journal as a more influential journal as the journal is more frequently cited in other papers.
The qualitative level of a journal in which a researcher's paper is published greatly influences the researcher's reputation, promotion, a professor job application, participation to a government research project, and so on. Accordingly, it is greatly important for a researcher in the fields of science and engineering to properly evaluate and select a journal for publishing his or her paper. However, all the conventional indexes for evaluating journal are based on “a citation number of a paper”. Therefore, the conventional indexes should be calculated on the basis of the citation number information which is exclusively provided by Thomson Reuters corporation.